Le prix d'un don
by Svjetlana
Summary: J'avais des rêves, pas toujours accessibles. Peu importait, la seule chose essentielle était que j'étais humaine et que j'aimais ça. Aujourd'hui, je suis enfermée dans ce château, obligée de servir ceux qui m'ont condamnée à l'éternité. J'aurais dû les haïr, j'aurais même dû les détruire, mais il est là. Les tuer, c'est le condamner lui aussi. Et j'en suis désormais incapable.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous,**

 **Cela fait un très long moment que je n'avais pas posté à nouveau, presque deux années. Je n'avais ni l'envie, ni le temps de poster à nouveau régulièrement des fictions, mais je n'ai jamais véritablement arrêté d'écrire.**

 **Cette fiction a beaucoup avancé pendant ces deux années, et maintenant que je suis diplômée et que je n'ai plus à travailler mes cours en rentrant, j'ai à nouveau l'envie de publier.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle me plaît à écrire. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 ** **Prologue****

« Ce n'est pas difficile de prendre des décisions une fois que tu sais quelles sont tes valeurs »

En ce début de soirée d'été, l'air était plutôt frais et rafraîchissait les rues de Volterra qui avaient déjà bien souffert de la chaleur liée à la canicule qui balayait actuellement toute l'Europe de l'Ouest. Et l'Italie, située bien au Sud, n'échappait pas aux fortes températures.

Cherchant à échapper à cette chaleur étouffante, mes amis et moi-même en avions donc profité pour faire visiter les vieux monuments de la ville à ceux qui n'avaient guère l'habitude d'y mettre les pieds. C'était la raison pour laquelle je me promenais main dans la main avec Mikelangelo, mon petit-ami, dans les galeries d'art du musée de Volterra.

\- _Je préférais l'art antique_ , lui lançais-je alors que nous passions devant les vitrines où se dessinaient des portraits contemporains ressemblant beaucoup plus à des photos qu'à des peintures. _C'est très moche ça !_

\- _Ce sont des gens qui ont tenté de devenir des artistes Andrea !_ s'exclama Sofia dans mon dos, le bras de mon frère jumeau sur les épaules tandis que nos autres amis chahutaient à l'arrière. _C'est l'évolution !_

Étouffant un rire qui n'aurait pas été discret, je levais les yeux au ciel avant de continuer à avancer dans les allées tout en discutant avec Mikelangelo.

Nous sortions ensemble depuis cinq années, depuis nos années lycée en vérité. Mais depuis l'année dernière, il était parti étudier à la fac de médecine de Rome, me laissant étudier l'architecture à Milan. Et Volterra était en quelque sorte notre point de retrouvailles. Là où nos familles vivaient et là où nous nous sentions véritablement chez nous.

\- _Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?_ me demanda-t-il justement alors que nous prenions de la distance sur les autres. _Je ne sais pas si j'en ai eu l'occasion depuis nos retrouvailles._

\- _Je crois que tu me l'as dit un paquet de fois_ , répondis-je dans un sourire taquin. _Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris..._

Il interrompit ma tirade d'un baiser et je l'attirais contre moi, ignorant les regards outrés des passants qui n'appréciaient pas de voir deux jeunes s'embrasser dans une galerie d'art. Des anciens pour la plupart.

\- _Mes yeux !_ s'exclama Frederico d'une voix faussement horrifiée. _Enlève tes mains de ma sœur Mike !_

\- _Tu ne nous vois pas !_ s'écria ce dernier en se redressant, me faisant ronchonner. _Embrasse Sofia et tais-toi !_

Je souris devant l'air outré de mon frère, mais à cet instant, le téléphone de Mikelangelo se mit à sonner, et il fut obligé de décrocher. Je devinais au timbre de la voix qui me parvenait qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

\- _Je dois rentrer_ , avoua-t-il en raccrochant, déçu. _Je suis désolé Andreas, tu connais ma mère, elle n'est pas patiente..._

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas_ , répondis-je dans un sourire, un peu déçue moi-même. _Je comprends ! Rentre vite et passe-lui le bonjour de ma part !_

\- _Promit !_ s'exclama-t-il en m'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres. _Fred ! Les gars ! A plus tard !_

Après un dernier au-revoir dans ma direction, je le vis disparaître dans l'angle d'un couloir et je soupirais de dépit. J'appréciais beaucoup sa mère, mais je l'a trouvais parfois trop envahissante. Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse de revoir son fils après dix mois d'absence, mais moi, je n'avais pas vu mon petit-ami depuis un an !

\- _Allez, ne dépérit pas_ , se moqua Sofia en se détachant de mon frère pour me rejoindre. _On ne va pas tarder à rentrer de toute manière._

\- _Je ne dépéris pas, je réfléchis_ , répondis-je dans un nouveau sourire. _Allons-y ! Nous devons..._

\- _Hey ! Regardez-ça !_ s'exclama Mathias en indiquant quelque chose derrière nous. _Elle est magnifique !_

Pivotant sur mes talons, je suivis la direction qu'il indiquait et tombais sur une belle jeune femme qui draguait ouvertement tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Et que ce soit des hommes, des femmes ou des enfants, ça ne changeait rien. Haussant un sourcil, je me tournais vers Sofia, prête à me moquer de son audace. Mais je figeais sur place en voyant la tête que tirait mon amie.

\- _Sofia ?_ demandais-je quand je la vis regarder amoureusement la jeune femme. _Sofia ! Tu es en couple je te rappelle ! Et c'est une femme !_

\- _Je m'en fiche_ , répondit-elle en me lâchant pour s'approcher de cette dernière. _Pour elle, je ferais bien une exception !_

\- _Tout à fait d'accord avec toi !_ s'écria Mathias en la suivant.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?_ demandais-je en voyant Sergio et Marina les suivre. _On doit rentrer maintenant !_

Prise d'un doute, je me tournais vers mon jumeau, m'attendant à le trouver dans le même état que nos amis. Mais la même incompréhension que la mienne se peignait sur ses traits.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?_ demanda-t-il tout aussi perdu. _Sofia !_

Pivotant à nouveau sur mes talons, je découvris que nos amis avaient rejoint la jeune femme qui leur adressait à présent un magnifique sourire. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne tombent sur nous.

\- _Bonjour !_ nous lança-t-elle d'une voix qui aurait sans doute pu paraître envoûtante si je n'avais pas senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. _Vous vous joignez à nous ? Nous allons visiter le château de Volterra !_

\- _Non merci_ , s'exclama mon frère en encerclant mon poignet. _Nous allons rentrer. Nous avons déjà visité le château de Volterra, il n'y a rien qui nous intéresse à l'intérieur. Sofia ! On y va !_

\- _Non, je veux voir l'intérieur du château moi_ , répondit la concernée d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. _Je suis sûre que c'est très beau !_

Mais ce n'était pas sa voix qui m'intéressait à présent. Toute mon attention était vrillée sur la jeune femme qui nous fixait, un air surprit et surtout méfiant sur le visage. Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, je sentis quelque chose m'entourer, et soudain, elle me parut plus attirante que je ne le pensais. Après tout, peut-être m'étais-je trompée...

Alors que j'effectuais un pas en avant pour la rejoindre à mon tour, je sentis comme une véritable alarme dans ma tête qui me vrilla le cerveau, me faisant grimacer et reprendre pied avec la réalité. Repoussant la sensation d'étouffement qui m'encerclait la tête, je reculais précipitamment, heurtant mon frère jumeau qui semblait avoir vécu la même épreuve.

\- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda-t-il en encerclant ma taille de son bras, pour me protéger. _J'ignore ce que vous faites, mais vous devriez arrêter !_

Me poussant en arrière, il me passa devant pour attraper le bras de Sofia et la tirer violemment en arrière. Celle-ci protesta sous le regard figé de la jeune femme qui semblait ne plus rien comprendre. Mon frère força Sofia à le suivre, et il attrapa mon bras au passage. Lâchant un regard dépité sur nos trois autres amis qui resteraient sur place, je le suivis en silence, ignorant le regard devenu froid de la femme.

 ** **oOoOo****

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je fixais les rues qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux, seulement éclairées par les lumières des réverbères. Les passants étaient peu nombreux dans cette partie de la ville qui était essentiellement faite des maisons des habitants. Seul un couple se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, s'embrassant et se disant au revoir devant une voiture.

Mais mes pensées s'évadaient bien loin d'eux, accaparées par le fait que Marina ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Depuis que nous l'avions quitté, il sonnait occupé en permanence. En sachant qu'elle détestait parler au téléphone, j'en déduisais très rapidement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Et si mon pressentiment de tout à l'heure se révélait être réel. Si cette femme était vraiment dangereuse ?

\- _Allô ?_ fit ma mère au rez-de-chaussé en décrochant le téléphone fixe qui venait de sonner.

Détachant mon attention de la conversation, je laissais mon regard vagabonder sur les toits de la ville, appréciant la douce brise du vent, mais ne cessant de m'en faire pour mes amis. Et soudainement, alors que je baissais les yeux juste en bas de chez moi, je vis trois silhouettes dissimulées dans l'ombre des porches. Et si je ne voyais pas leurs yeux, j'avais l'ultime conviction que c'était bien moi qu'ils regardaient.

Une terreur sans nom me prit à la gorge et je me redressais brutalement, les yeux vrillés sur eux. M'agrippant à la rambarde, je vis l'un d'entre eux s'avancer dans la lumière.

Même s'il portait une cape sombre et une capuche, il était aisé de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. De taille assez grande, même s'il paraissait bien petit à côté du géant à ses côtés, il était mince, mais possédait une carrure rigide et noble. Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer autre chose, seulement l'immense menace qui émanait de lui.

\- _… oui, j'ai regardé les informations..._ , continuait ma mère en contrebas.

Mes yeux fixés sur eux, je vis la dernière personne s'avancer aux côtés des deux hommes. Et tout comme pour ces derniers, je devinais à sa carrure et à sa posture, il s'agissait d'une femme. Mais contrairement aux hommes que je reconnaissais pas, j'étais convaincu de savoir qu'il s'agissait d' _ _elle__.

Sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre, je poussais un cri quand on frappa à ma porte de chambre. Tournant brutalement les yeux à nouveau vers le dehors, je constatais que les trois personnes avaient disparu.

\- _Andrea ?_ fit Frederico en entrant précipitamment. _Pourquoi as-tu crié ?_

\- _Tu m'as fait peur_ , mentis-je en regardant à nouveau dans la rue vide.

\- _Pourquoi es-tu si blanche ?_ questionna-t-il en s'approchant de moi. _Il y a quelqu'un en bas ?_

\- _Il y avait trois personnes_ , répondis-je d'une voix blanche. _Juste en bas. Elles me regardaient Fred, c'était pour moi qu'elles étaient là ! Je suis sûre qu' **elle** était là aussi !_

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me rit au nez, mais je le sentis se raidir. Comme s'il s'attendait à cela. Comme si ce n'était pas une surprise.

\- _Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Sergio, Marina et Mathias_ , avoua-t-il, et mon appréhension augmenta. _Leurs parents les ont appelés un nombre incalculable de fois, mais leurs portables..._

\- _… sonnent occupés_ , terminais-je. _Oui je sais, j'essaie depuis tout à l'heure de les joindre. Mais ça sonne toujours occupé._

\- _Ils ont disparu avec un groupe de touristes belges_ , reprit Fred d'une voix tendue. _J'ai vu les photos à la télévision, j'en ai reconnu quelques uns ! L'une des femmes était à côté de Sofia avant que je ne l'entraîne avec nous._

Détournant les yeux de la ville, je les posais à nouveau sur mon frère. Presque aussi pâle que moi, je devinais que lui aussi comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- _Comment un groupe aussi conséquent de personnes peut-il disparaître sans laisser de traces ?_ demandais-je, incrédule. _Ils étaient une trentaine. Sans compter Marina et les autres !_

\- _La fille a parlé du château_ , me rappela Sébastian, et je me raidis de peur en fixant les tours qui se dressaient au-dessus des toits de la ville.

\- _Tu crois qu'ils sont au château ?_ fis-je, méfiante. _Mais pourquoi ils les garderaient au château ?_

\- _Ils ne les gardent pas Andrea_ , murmura-t-il en me tendant sa tablette allumée. _Ce ne sont pas les premiers..._

Prenant l'appareil entre mes mains, je lu le gros titre qui s'affichait en haut de l'article.

« __Disparitions inquiétantes__ », à la date du 17 Juillet 2011 dans la ville de Santa Luce.

« __Disparitions en série__ », à la date du 03 Mars 2012 dans la ville de Lorenzana.

« __Disparitions et aucune découverte de corps__ », à la date du 30 Septembre 2013 dans la ville de Buti.

Et cela continuait sur des pages entières sans que aucune raison ne soit donnée. Des familles témoignaient et imploraient qu'on leur rendent les leurs, mais jamais aucun corps ne fut récupéré.

L'effroi me gagna, et je regardais à nouveau dans la rue. Mais si les individus avait disparu, j'avais l'impression de rester espionnée.

\- _Nous sommes sur leur liste_ , soufflais-je en m'adossant au mur.

\- _Dès demain, je préviens la police_ , répondit mon frère d'un air féroce. _Je leur dis qu'elle avait parlé du château. Peut-être que cela pourra les conduire à quelque chose._

Hochant la tête, je fixais à nouveau les toits de la ville. Un mauvais pressentiment me hantait.

* * *

 **Je pense publier régulièrement, à raison d'un chapitre toutes les semaines, le Samedi ou le Dimanche. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end et une bonne semaine. A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapitre 1****

« En ce moment, beaucoup de gens ont renoncé à vivre. Ils ne s'ennuient pas, ils ne pleurent pas, ils se contentent d'attendre que le temps passe. Ils n'ont pas accepté les défis de la vie et elle ne les défie plus ».

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, ne cessant de me tourner et de me retourner entre mes draps, accablée par la chaleur et par l'inquiétude qui ne cessait de m'étreindre. J'avais peur, pour mes amis, pour mon frère, et pour moi. La menace que j'avais sentie quand les trois individus m'avaient fixée n'était pas exagérée. Ils reviendraient.

M'endormant par à-coups, je me réveillais régulièrement, en sueur, et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Lorsque le soleil commença à pointer au loin, donnant au ciel une teinte rosée, je finis par sortir de mon lit, repoussant les draps. M'affalant devant ma coiffeuse, je pris ma tête entre mes mains et fermais les yeux.

Au rez-de-chaussé, j'entendis mon père se préparer pour aller travailler. Policier, il devait se lever tôt pour prendre la relève de ses collègues, partant avant même que nous nous levions. Mais je savais que aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes.

L'avantage d'être dans une ville aussi petite que Volterra était le fait que tout le monde se connaissait. La disparition de trois jeunes adultes n'était donc pas passée inaperçue et attisait la colère des forces de l'ordre.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? demandais-je en relevant la tête pour fixer mon reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Où êtes-vous ?

Mes yeux détaillèrent mon visage qui se reflétait dans la glace, et je ne pu m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais très mauvaise mine. Ma peau habituellement mate et colorée était très pâle, mes longs cheveux noirs tombaient lâchement dans mon dos et mes yeux verts étaient encore plus translucides que d'habitude.

Soupirant de lassitude, je me levais lentement, attrapais des vêtements, et partis prendre un bain, tentant d'oublier pour quelques instants les derniers événements. Plongée dans la mousse, je fermais les yeux, me relaxant doucement en pensant à mes amis restés à Milan. La plupart avaient décidé d'y rester pendant l'été dans le but de préparer l'année à venir, mais j'avais souhaité rentrer à Volterra pour rejoindre ma famille et mes amis d'enfance. Me laissant envoûter par les souvenirs et l'odeur aromatisée à la cerise de mon bain, je finis par m'endormir, la tête adossée contre la baignoire.

Et ce furent des voix au rez-de-chaussé qui me réveillèrent, trois heures plus tard, dans une eau glaciale et dans un bain quasiment vide de mousse. Me lavant rapidement, je m'empressais de m'habiller et de me coiffer avant de descendre en bas dans le but de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Andrea ! s'exclama Sofia en me voyant entrer dans la cuisine. Oh bon sang ! On m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ! Tu n'as aucune nouvelle ?

Non, répondis-je en la serrant brièvement dans mes bras. Non, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne l'apprennes que maintenant ? Cela se sait depuis hier soir.

Hier, quand je suis rentrée, j'étais totalement fatiguée, expliqua-t-elle, le teint pâle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'autant plus que j'avais fait la grasse matinée juste avant. J'avais envie de vomir et de dormir, alors je suis allée me coucher.

Comprenant mieux, je hochais la tête avant de faire chauffer mon café et de me griller deux gaufres, même si je n'avais absolument pas faim.

Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que Frederico m'a dit qu'il m'avait empêché de suivre le groupe hier soir, reprit-elle d'une voix blanche tandis que mon frère la serrait contre lui. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas ! Je me souviens rire avec vous, te taquiner à propos du départ de Mikelangelo, puis ensuite, plus rien, jusqu'à ce que je marche dans la rue avec vous ! Comme si on m'avait grillé le cerveau !

Repoussant mon assiette, je commençais sérieusement à avoir envie de vomir. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose.

Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? demanda Sofia après quelques instants de silence.

Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Sofia, répondis-je, les yeux dans le vague.

 ** **oOoOo****

Quelques heures plus tard, je me tenais immobile dans les bras de Mikelangelo qui était venu immédiatement dès qu'il avait pu échapper à sa mère qui lui conseillait de rester à la maison. Trop protectrice, ce dont je ne pouvais la blâmer, elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour.

Assise contre lui dans le canapé, je regardais les informations à la télévision qui ne cessaient de répéter la même chose : disparitions inquiétantes, aucun corps, incompréhension des forces de l'ordre. Mais jamais aucune réponse.

Soudain, alors que je somnolais contre l'épaule de mon petit-ami, un flash spécial me réveilla brutalement, me faisant me redresser avec autant de force. Au même instant, dans la cuisine, le téléphone sonna, poussant ma mère à aller répondre.

Nous interrompons notre page d'information suite aux derniers renseignements que nous venons de recevoir depuis la ville de Peccioli, déclara la journaliste à l'antenne, tandis que dernière nous, ma mère poussait une exclamation horrifiée. Deux corps viennent d'être retrouvés dans la rivière de l'Era. D'après les dernières informations données par les forces de l'ordre, il s'agirait de deux des trois adolescents issus de Volterra portés disparus depuis hier soir en compagnie d'un groupe de touristes belges. Nous ignorons encore dans quelles circonstances ils ont trouvé la mort, mais les premières informations données permettraient de mettre sur la piste d'un double meurtre...

Me coupant des paroles de la journaliste, je sentis mes oreilles bourdonner tandis que Sofia éclatait en sanglots à l'autre bout du canapé et que Fred se levait brutalement pour frapper dans le mur. Immobile sur mon fauteuil, je ne parvenais pas à accepter les paroles prononcées quelques instants plus tôt.

Ce sont bien eux, les enfants, murmura notre mère en entrant dans le salon, le téléphone à la main. C'est Sergio Mezziani et Marina Astia. Votre père me dit de vous transmettre l'information en vous disant qu'ils n'en savent pas encore assez pour déterminer la cause de leur mort.

Les sanglots de Sofia se tarirent brutalement, et j'eus un instant peur qu'elle se soit évanouie. Mais elle fixait, incrédule, la télévision qui continuait son flash spécial en énonçant toutes les manières possibles dans lesquelles, et pour lesquelles, nos amis auraient pu être tués. Furieuse, je bondis sur la télécommande et éteignis la machine, ne parvenant pas à arrêter le flot continu de larmes sur mon visage. Ainsi donc, ils étaient morts !

Il faut que je sorte, m'exclamais-je en attrapant mon manteau avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte. Il faut que je prenne l'air !

Ignorant les cris de Sofia qui venaient de reprendre ainsi que les appels de ma mère, je descendis les escaliers menant au porche de notre maison avant de me mettre à courir dans la rue, tentant d'échapper aux paroles qui résonnaient dans ma tête.

Gagnant la sortie de la ville, je m'adossais contre le rempart, essuyant les larmes qui avaient cessé de couler. Sous mes yeux, les champs et la forêt s'étendaient, coupant la ville de Volterra du reste du monde. Ici, entre ses murs, j'avais toujours eu l'impression d'être en sécurité. Tout le monde se connaissait, les touristes étaient souriants et aimables, venaient de tous les coins du monde pour voir la ville antique. Rien ne semblait pouvoir nous arriver. Mais finalement, j'avais eu tort.

Andrea, souffla mon frère en arrivant derrière moi, sans même que j'en sois surprise. Ça ne sert à rien...

Je sais, répondis-je d'une voix morne. Mais ils sont morts Fred, ils ont été tués ! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi !

Mon cri retentit dans la vallée, et je frappais brutalement la pierre de mon point, m'entaillant profondément la main. De longues égratignures apparurent, et le sang se mit à perler. Pestant contre moi-même, je m'apprêtais à me bander la main quand un feulement retentit derrière nous.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! s'exclama mon frère qui avait également pivoté sur ses talons sans rien trouver. C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, horrifiée, en oubliant de presser les blessures de ma main. Je ne sais pas ! Mais ça n'avait pas l'air humain !

Il n'y a pas d'animaux sauvages à Volterra, lâcha Fred en se plaçant inconsciemment devant moi.

Un chien ? proposais-je bien que je sache pertinemment que ça n'en était pas un. Un chat !

Pas avec ce bruit là ! s'écria-t-il tandis que je cherchais tout autour de nous.

Soudainement, le même feulement retentit, mais quelque part sur notre gauche. Tournant la tête dans ladite direction, je reculais légèrement sur ma droite, tentant de me rappeler les tactiques de défense que mon père m'avait enseigné. Bien que cela ne soit pas très utile face à un animal.

Un craquement retentit alors sur ma droite et je me figeais. Il était infime, juste un craquement qu'une branche aurait fait sous le souffle du vent, mais la sonnette qui s'était mise à hurler dans mon crâne me glaça d'effroi. Alors je tournais lentement la tête vers la droite, et j'évitais de justesse, de très juste, un coup qui venait sur moi.

FREDERICO ! hurlais-je alors que mon frère pivotait sur ses talons. Cours !

Un souffle glacial passa juste à mes côtés, et un hoquet de surprise me secoua quand je me retrouvais face à un homme de grande taille. Et je ne sus ce qui me surprit le plus : sa vitesse limite impossible, ou bien le fait qu'il portait la même cape que les trois inconnus d'hier soir.

Vous ! m'exclamais-je bien malgré moi, furieuse.

Andrea court ! hurla mon frère en attrapant mon poignet pour me forcer à le suivre.

Mais on n'alla pas bien loin, car à cet instant, une main glaciale se referma sur mon poignet, me faisant littéralement atterrir contre l'individu doté de cette force-là. La terreur me prit à la gorge, et je le repoussais violemment.

Non ! Lâchez-nous ! ordonnais-je sans savoir ce que je faisais. Lâchez-nous !

Étonnamment, et de façon inattendue, nos poursuivants nous relâchèrent. Surprise, je n'attendis cependant de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite. Entraînant Fred avec moi, je courais comme une dératée dans les rues de Volterra, atteignant le centre de la ville en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandais-je en reprenant mon souffle tandis que les passants commençaient leurs achats dans les boutiques de souvenirs sans se préoccuper de nous.

Tu as vu cette vitesse ? questionna mon frère, tout aussi choqué que moi.

Ce n'était pas humain, soufflais-je, incrédule. Mais c'est impossible, ce genre de chose n'existe pas !

Croisant le regard de mon frère, je vis toute l'appréhension qui y régnait et je déglutis difficilement en jetant des regards tout autour de moi. Aucun des trois individus n'était réapparu, et je n'avais pas l'impression d'être observée.

On doit rentrer, murmurais-je en regardant mon téléphone portable où le nom de ma mère s'affichait pour la sixième fois depuis que nous avions quitté la maison. Elle s'inquiète.

Ils n'abandonneront pas, souffla mon frère en regardant tout autour de nous. J'ignore ce qu'ils sont, mais ce n'était pas humain.

C'est impossible, répondis-je, un peu sèchement. On a dû... je ne sais pas... croire dans la panique qu'ils étaient plus rapides que la normale...

Et la mort de Sergio et Marina ? demanda Fred tandis que l'on avançait prudemment dans les rues, scrutant chaque recoin. Ce n'est pas humain Andrea...

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais à cet instant précis, je vis le géant de tout à l'heure apparaître derrière lui. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose s'abattit sur ma tête. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre lecture, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de me donner leur avis sur ce premier chapitre, vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir.**

 **Comme prévu, le prochain chapitre apparaîtra dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, et en attendant, prenez grand soin de vous-même.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapitre 2****

« La liberté, ce n'est pas l'absence d'engagement. Mais la capacité de choisir »

La première chose que je sentis en reprenant lentement connaissance, ce fut une terrible douleur à la tête qui irradiait dans mon cou et dans toute ma mâchoire. Qui que ce soit la personne qui m'avait assommée, elle y avait été de bon cœur. Même les paupières fermées, j'avais des étoiles qui flottaient devant mes yeux, et je frémissais à chaque nouvelle vague de douleur. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder ma tempe pour savoir qu'un bel hématome devait s'y trouver.

Je peinais à me souvenir des derniers événements. En vérité, la seule chose qui m'importait à l'heure actuelle, c'était la douleur. Mais en étant pleinement réveillée, il était évident que j'allais devoir faire autre chose que de me concentrer sur celle-ci. Frémissant à nouveau sous la douleur, je bougeais légèrement mes doigts, et fut soulagée pendant quelques instants de ne pas sentir de salve de souffrance les parcourir. Je me décidais alors à ouvrir les yeux.

Ou plutôt à cligner des yeux, car la lumière vive du soleil qui baignait l'endroit où je me reposais me força à les refermer rapidement. Ma migraine doubla d'intensité, et je laissais échapper un soupir de douleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de vent ne passe à côté de moi, me forçant à rouvrir les paupières.

\- _Bonjour Andrea_ , me salua l'individu qui se trouvait face à moi.

Il était grand et mince d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Je remarquais immédiatement qu'il avait des yeux d'un rouge vif, mais étonnamment, ce qui me heurta le plus fut de voir le contraste énorme entre la noirceur de ses cheveux et la pâleur de son visage. On aurait dit une créature tout droit sortie des enfers.

Me redressant malgré la douleur qui me cisaillait le crâne, je m'aidais de mes jambes pour reculer le plus possible dans mon lit, heurtant de mon dos la rampe en bois qui se trouvait à sa tête. Retenant de justesse un cri de douleur quand cela accentua ma migraine, je constatais à cet instant que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la pièce.

En effet, six autres individus s'y trouvaient également. Et si cette fille n'avait pas été présente, je pense que j'aurais immédiatement pensé à hurler. Car il s'agissait de cinq hommes. Dont les apparences se différenciaient en tout point. L'un était d'un blond platine, un autre était immense et d'une carrure très imposante, tandis qu'un autre encore paraissait sincèrement s'ennuyer. Ils ne s'accordaient absolument pas.

\- _N'aie pas peur, aucun d'entre nous ne te fera de mal_ , reprit l'homme assit sur mon lit qui n'avait même pas bronché quand j'avais tout fait pour m'éloigner de lui. _Je m'appelle Aro, et je suis là pour t'expliquer la situation._

Aussitôt, les derniers événements me revinrent en mémoire. La disparition inquiétante d'un groupe de touristes, l'assassinat de deux de mes meilleurs amis, l'inquiétude quant au sort du troisième, l'impression d'être observée, suivie et même traquée, et finalement, le coup reçu à la tête alors que nous étions poursuivis. Ouvrant des yeux horrifiés, je me levais brutalement et reculais dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Le géant et son acolyte blond vénitien eurent un geste pour s'avancer, mais Aro les arrêta d'un regard.

\- _Je sais que tu as peur, et c'est compréhensible_ , reprit-il, et je laissais mes yeux divaguer autour de nous, cherchant une quelconque issue. _Mais nous allons tout t'expliquer, et tu auras la possibilité de choisir._

\- _De choisir ?_ répondis-je ironiquement en reposant les yeux sur lui. _De choisir entre la mort et quoi ? Vous avez tué mes amis !_

Je repris mon observation des lieux, avant de m'immobiliser brutalement, le souffle court et la panique me prenant à la gorge. Je tournais alors des yeux horrifiés sur Aro, n'osant poser la question qui me hantait.

\- _Ton frère est en vie, il est dans une autre chambre,_ fit ce dernier comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées. _Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal tant que vous respecterez nos conditions._

\- _Quelles conditions ?_ fis-je en recherchant la moindre faille dans leurs positions.

Leur attitude décontractée pouvait laisser croire qu'aucun danger ne se trouvait en ces lieux, mais je percevais la menace derrière leurs traits nonchalants. Le blond platine et le déprimé se tenaient un peu en retrait derrière Aro, visiblement non inquiétés de la situation, mais les autres m'observaient de manière assidue, s'attendant à ce que je fasse quelque chose.

Et la seule solution qui m'apparut fut de sauter par la fenêtre. Elle se trouvait dans mon dos, ouverte sur l'une des rues de Volterra. J'entendais les passants en contrebas qui se baladaient, ainsi que des personnes parler dans une langue qui n'était pas l'italien. Avec un peu de chance, je survivrais assez longtemps à la chute pour leur dire de secourir mon frère.

\- _Il faut que tu saches qu'avoir résisté à Heidi est très impressionnant_ , reprit l'autre, mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. _Son don est très puissant, y résister y est très dur malgré nos... capacités. Mais en étant humaine, cela relève du miracle._

Si j'avais été plus attentive, j'aurais sans doute relevé les termes « don » et « humaine », mais je venais juste de parfaire mon plan consistant à me jeter du haut de la tour où je me trouvais. Certes, j'avais peu de chances d'atterrir sur mes pieds indemne, mais ils ne se risqueraient jamais à me poursuivre devant une foule de personnes. Pas dans une ville où chacun était sur ses gardes.

\- _Tu dois savoir que nous n'avons pas tué tes amis par plaisir_ , continua l'autre illuminé tandis que je me concentrais pour ne pas me trahir. _Nous le faisons parce que nous n'avons guère le choix..._

\- _On a toujours le choix_ , répondis-je en pivotant brutalement sur mes talons pour monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Je n'avais guère calculé la distance qui me séparait de la terre ferme, et ce fut cette hésitation de quelques infimes secondes qui me condamna. Les autres individus se trouvant dans la chambre avaient d'abord cru que je tenterais de les attaquer, ils n'avaient donc pas prévu mon coup. Et si j'avais agis sans réfléchir, j'aurais sans doute pu leur échapper. Mais mes trois secondes de réflexion furent suffisantes pour que je sente un étau de fer autour de ma taille, m'empêchant de sauter.

Je décidais alors de faire la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire : je hurlais. Et pas d'un petit cri de surprise ou de peur, j'y mis véritablement toute ma force et tout le souffle de mes poumons. Pour alerter ceux qui passaient à nos pieds.

Sans que je ne comprenne comment, mes pieds quittèrent le rebord de la fenêtre et je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur opposé, une main glaciale collée contre ma bouche, m'empêchant presque de respirer. La panique monta de deux degrés, et je donnais un violent coup de pied dans les jambes de mon geôlier, mais tout ce que je récoltais fut un horrible craquement et une effroyable douleur. Mon hurlement de souffrance s'étouffa dans ma gorge, tout comme ma respiration.

\- _Démétri, relâche ta prise !_ ordonna le blond platine en me voyant sans nul doute devenir bleue. _Tu l'étouffe !_

Au moment même où le dénommé Démétri obéit, je tentais de lui échapper en bondissant en avant. Mais la poigne autour de ma taille ne se desserra pas, et je gagnais seulement à me faire encore plus mal en m'appuyant sur ma jambe douloureuse. Incapable de supporter mon poids, je m'effondrais dans ses bras, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, dans un état second.

\- _Lâche-moi !_ hurlais-je alors que la fille faisait claquer la fenêtre de la chambre pour la fermer. _Lâche-moi !_

Je sentis l'étreinte de l'individu se desserrer de ma taille, et je tentais à nouveau de m'échapper.

\- _Alec !_ souffla Aro.

Je perdis soudainement tous mes sens. Je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien. Je ne sentais même plus la poigne de Démétri autour de ma taille. Je tentais de hurler, mais je ne perçus aucun bruit. Épouvantée, je sentis néanmoins les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer tellement fort que je fus un instant convaincue qu'il allait lâcher.

Puis, aussi brutalement que j'avais tout perdue, je récupérais mes sens. Je me tenais toujours debout dans les bras du dénommé Démétri, qui avait bien resserré sa prise et qui m'empêchais à nouveau de hurler. Mais il avait veillé à ne pas cacher mon nez, me permettant de respirer, et sa pression sur ma taille m'empêchait de bouger, permettant à mon pied de se reposer.

Ouvrant des yeux horrifiés, je ne cherchais même pas à me débattre. Visiblement, ces choses n'étaient pas humaines, je n'avais aucune chance face à elles.

\- _Maintenant, tu vas nous écouter attentivement jeune fille_ , reprit le blondinet en se plaçant sous mes yeux. _Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal à ton frère ou à toi. Mais si jamais tu tentes encore quelque chose, ce sera le sang de tes parents qui coulera. Est-ce que tu me comprends bien ?_

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, sentant l'effroi se frayer un chemin dans mon cœur. Mais devant son plissement des yeux, je me résolus à hocher légèrement la tête. Satisfait, il regagna sa place derrière Aro.

\- _Tu as cependant raison_ , reprit ce dernier d'une voix douce en se rapprochant légèrement. _Nous sommes dangereux. Pour être franc, nous sommes des vampires._

Il se tut immédiatement, guettant ma réaction. Mais étonnamment, l'entendre me dire cela me soulagea un bref instant. Ainsi, j'avais eu raison sur toute la ligne : ils n'étaient pas humains. Car je ne doutais pas un seul instant des propos de Aro.

\- _Nous nous nourrissons de sang humain_ , continua-t-il en voyant que j'encaissais le choc. _Ce qui explique les morts. Tu peux trouver cela abominable, surtout en sachant que tes amis ont fait partis des victimes, mais je ne trouve guère différent ce que vous faites aux animaux pour vous nourrir._

Je devais convenir de cela, et l'entendre parler de choses aussi dures de manière banale contribua à me calmer. Démétri dû le sentir car il ôta sa main de ma bouche, gardant néanmoins son étreinte autour de ma taille.

\- _Nous ne tuons jamais à l'intérieur de Volterra pour éviter une telle déferlante de soupçons comme il y a actuellement_ , expliqua Aro, et je l'écoutais attentivement. _Tes amis n'auraient jamais dû se trouver à l'intérieur de notre... groupe de nourriture. Ce fut une erreur, une regrettable erreur._

\- _Vous avez chassé à l'intérieur de Volterra_ , fis-je remarquer lentement. _Votre... consœur a attiré des touristes qui se trouvaient dans la galerie d'art moderne du musée de Volterra._

\- _Je voulais dire par là que nous ne tuons jamais personne habitant Volterra_ , rectifia Aro.

Hochant la tête, je le regardais s'asseoir sur le lit qui m'avait accueillit quelques instants plus tôt. Je me doutais que ce qui allait suivre me plairait moins.

\- _Nous représentons le gouvernement des vampires_ , continua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus désinvolte. _Et s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de lois nous concernant, il y en a néanmoins une à laquelle nous avons dérogé, et dont vous devez payer le prix ton frère et toi-même._

Je me crispais à nouveau, et je sentis Démétri renforcer sa prise sur moi. Que croyait-il ? Que je parviendrais à lui échapper ? Je n'étais pas stupide, je n'avais aucune chance contre eux...

\- _Notre existence doit rester cachée des mortels_ , expliqua Aro, et je compris brutalement ce qu'il attendait. _Il ne te reste alors que deux options : la transformation en l'une des nôtres. Ou bien la mort._

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais rien n'en sortis. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Mais je ne voulais pas me transformer en l'une de ces... créatures.

Venant d'une famille profondément catholique et croyante, je les apparentais plus à des démons qu'à autre chose. Le pendentif comportant une croix que je portais en était une preuve.

\- _Je préfère néanmoins te prévenir que le choix ne te revient peut-être pas_ , intervint le blondinet en intervenant à nouveau. _Vois-tu, certains d'entre nous possèdent... des dons. Heidi, que tu as croisé la fois où elle a emmené ce groupe de touristes étrangés, a un pouvoir d'attrait quasiment impossible à contrer. Démétri, qui te tient, est le meilleur traqueur au monde qui puisse exister. Personne ne peux lui échapper. Jane et Alec_ (il indiqua alors les deux jeunes adolescents qui devaient avoir mon âge) _peuvent faire souffrir ou anesthésier tous tes sens, comme tu en as fait l'expérience tout à l'heure. Et il semblerait que toi, tu en ai également un._

\- _Et nous apprécierons que tu nous rejoigne_ , conclut Aro, toujours assit sur le lit. _Je préfère néanmoins attendre la venue de Eleazar. Il est capable de détecter les dons des personnes, y comprit des humains, et il est pour l'instant... indisponible._

\- _Autrement dit, je n'ai aucun choix_ , répondis-je, amère. _Vous allez me maintenir en vie le temps que cet... Eleazar revienne, et puis s'il s'avère que j'ai un « don », vous me transformerez. Et que se passera-t-il si je refuse ?_

Il y eu un silence dans la pièce, mais je devinais qu'ils savaient déjà tous ce qu'ils m'ôteraient si je refusais de coopérer. Un frisson glacial parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, et soudainement, les doigts de Démétri sur ma peau ne me parurent plus aussi froids.

\- _Ton frère semble avoir également un don, ce qui le protège. Mais tes parents sont vulnérables. Si vous refusez de coopérer, ils le paieront tous les deux de leur sang. De même que vos amis..._

Fermant les yeux fortement, je vis l'image de Mikelangelo se dessiner sous mes yeux. L'amour que je lui portais était sans équivalent, jamais je ne mettrais sa vie en danger sans pouvoir faire autrement. Aro le savait, je le savais.

\- _Qu'est-ce que Frederico a choisis ?_ demandais-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- _D'accepter notre accord_ , répondit Aro d'une voix douce. _Mais son choix n'aura de réelle valeur que lorsque tu auras également fait le tien._

Serrant les dents, je gardais l'image de Mikelangelo dans mes pensées, me rappelant nos baisers, nos étreintes, notre amour. Puis mes pensées divaguèrent sur Sofia, ma meilleure amie et la petite-amie de mon frère. Nos fous rires, nos blagues et nos disputes. Et finalement, je repensais à mes parents. A mon père, qui se levait chaque matin pour aller travailler et nous permettre de faire les études que nous voulions. A ma mère, qui avait abandonné un travail qui lui plaisait et qui avait fait face aux reproches pour nous élever. A eux quatre, ils m'avaient donné un amour impossible à trahir. Jamais ils ne sauraient que je faisais ce sacrifice pour eux. Ils n'auraient jamais à le savoir...

\- _C'est d'accord_ , répondis-je en ouvrant les yeux pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir. _C'est d'accord. Mais si jamais je n'ai aucun don spécial, je veux que vous me promettiez de m'octroyer la mort ! Je veux votre parole ! Pour ce qu'elle vaut..._

\- _Nous n'avons qu'une parole_ , lâcha le blondinet en rejoignant Aro.

\- _Et on te la donne_ , conclut ce dernier. _Si tu as un don, tu nous rejoindra, en compagnie de ton frère, et plus personne n'aura à souffrir. Si tu n'en a pas, la mort te sera octroyée._

J'ignorais s'ils disaient la vérité, mais je n'avais d'autres choix que d'y croire. Alors je hochais la tête, et l'étreinte de Démétri se relâcha. J'étais libre, mais plus prisonnière que jamais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre qui arrive bien tardivement.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai d'attente que j'ai imposer mais ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour moi pour diverses raisons, et bien que quelques chapitres d'avance soient déjà écris, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les poster.

Désormais, je tente de m'octroyer un peu plus de temps pour écrire et publier, donc me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Je ne vous donnerais pas de date précise pour la publication du prochain chapitre vu que c'est assez aléatoire, mais je pense réussir à le poster le week-end prochain.

D'ici là, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, prenez soin de vous.

Lana.


End file.
